Lost in Translation
by iMia
Summary: AU. IchigoxRukia. Kurosaki Ichigo, a trouble-maker beyond belief, is made to do some Community Service for his school. Kuchiki Rukia, a brilliant deaf girl, who gets stuck to Ichigo. What do they have in common? Absolutely nothing.


A/N: This is my first time writing a Bleach Fanfiction! So please be nice to me~ ^^ Flames are welcome though keke… Also I'd like to make a note that it's been at least 5years since I've last written anything… So if my writing isn't that great right now, (I hope) it'll get better, if only a little.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this Fanfic and my crappy computer that lags me out whenever I wanna play MS T-T…

**Lost in Translation**

-(Community Service)-

~*~

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Student and Trouble-Maker

It always ended up like this. Detention. Again. It never ceased to faze anyone that Kurosaki Ichigo was in detention again. It wasn't because his grades were bad or that he was late to class often. Hell, the teachers could care less what he did in school. The fact of the matter was, that other guys picked fights with him and were usually sent to the hospital because of it. It was the orange hair. Ever since he was younger people thought it strange to have orange hair. 'Who dyes their kid's hair orange…?' Was the usual thought of grown-ups. Anywho, this was perhaps the 18th… no 19th time Kurosaki was in detention (who was keeping count anyways?). And this time, Kurosaki wasn't going to be let off easy. He could tell as soon as the principle walked in, instead of the usual lackey teacher.

*Wham!* "Kurosaki Ichigo!!" 'Well shit, here comes another long lecture,' thought Ichigo. "19 times. Nineteen for god's sakes… *sigh* Why can't you just ignore it like half the kids that get picked on? You could get yourself expelled. You've already been close to it several times this year too. The poor kid you beat up this time got his ear almost bitten off, hell his parents are gonna try and sue you for that… lord help us all… most of all you...," letting her sentence trail off as she spoke.

"Anything else you wanna add, Principle _Yoruichi_~?" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Actually yes. Yes I do. Instead of being in detention all the time, I've thought of something else for you to spend your time on." She replied slyly.

"Oh?" 'I didn't like where this was going. At least in detention, I could sleep for a couple hours. Anyplace else, well, let's just say it would make me exert myself a little more than I'd like,' Ichigo thought restlessly.

"Community Service." She replied coolly. Unlike other principles, Principle Yoruichi Shihoin was exceptionally young, had a killer body, feline-like features, and was unusually smart for her age. Of course, since she was sexy and young, she was a target for many of the young students at Shihoin High, except Ichigo, who wasn't as excited for sexy girls as guys usually are.

"Hah…? Community Service?" Ichigo said with his mouth open wide.

"Community Service. A punitive sentence that requires a convicted person to perform unpaid work for the community in lieu of imprisonment." She said, as she flashed Ichigo her pearly whites.

"Yea yea, I know what community service is, but what does that have to do with me?" Ichigo answered waving off Yoruichi's sarcastic reply.

"You get to volunteer for community service at our very own school. Don't give me that look. You'll be elated to find out what your plans are this year. First of all, we're going to take a quick tour of the school."

"But I know where everything is. It's my 2nd year here. I don't need a stupid tour of the school like a 1st year." Ichigo snuffed rebelliously.

"Ah, but you haven't been to this part of the school. It's quite unique in its own way."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. I need to go help my pops out with his patients."

"Tsk tsk. You're the one who got detention, not me Ichigo. Plus, from now on you'll be doing community service even during your classes. So you'll have plenty of time after school." Yoruichi said, containing an impish grin growing on her features.

They started off toward a part of the school unknown to Ichigo. It was odd to him that he hadn't been here because it seemed to stick out like a sore thumb to him. Yet, it wasn't over crowded like the halls of the normal part of the school either. It also held a lot of people that he hadn't ever seen before. The deeper he went, the stranger he felt that this place wasn't quite right. Suddenly, he ran into Principle Yoruichi, who had stopped in front of a door.

Room S4516. For the Hearing Impaired. Dr. Ukitake Jushiro.

"Wha…? What's this?"

"This is Dr. Ukitake Jushiro's classroom Ichigo."

"I think I can read that much. What are we doing in front of this door? I thought I was doing community service, like, picking up trash, cleaning the halls and that kind of stuff." Ichigo replied, confused.

"That's what the janitors do. I don't want you taking their job, they do it fairly well and I don't think I really like the thought of you cleaning my halls. No offense though." Yoruichi replied apologetically.

"Eh, none taken. So what's this 'community service' that you seem to want me to do?" Ichigo asks while putting his fingers up to quote "community service".

"How about we go in and take a look around first." As she finished talking, she opened the door and gave a quick nod to Ichigo to go in first. He stepped into the classroom. It looked like any other classroom, with a fair share of students still in class. But the only students to acknowledge him were the ones who could see him and the teacher. The teacher seemed to make a couple hand motions before he stopped to acknowledge him and Principle Yoruichi.

"Ah! Principle Yoruichi! Welcome welcome. This must be the trouble-maker student you've been talking about. Please, come inside." Dr. Ukitake replied with a warm smile.

"Dr. Ukitake, I'd like to introduce to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's quite interesting and I'm sure you'll enjoy his help from time to time," replied Principle Yoruichi, also grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Dr. Ukitake Jushiro. As you can see, I teach classes to the hearing impaired."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Ukitake. And by hearing impaired, you mean the deaf?" Ichigo asked as he shook Dr. Ukitake's hand. He was quite handsome, if not a little pale.

"Hm, well, you could call it deaf. But a small amount of students here can hear just a little. It's a tad difficult for them, but they try. And since they can't hear very well, they also have trouble speaking," replied Dr. Ukitake, with a small amount of sympathy in his voice.

"Ah… sorry…," Ichigo said sheepishly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know about what my community service is about, since Principle Yoruichi doesn't seem to want to enlighten me."

"Ahaha, well about that. You see, I have a student that's quickly passing all her peers. Everything I teach her, she learns just as fast. She's an absolutely brilliant child, if you don't mind me adding. And since the students here aren't as fast at learning, I'd thought to send her to the main part of the school. But alas, with her condition, I wasn't quite sure what to do. Then, Principle Yoruichi was kind enough to lead us to you. So we were hoping to get this student of mine under your care for a while." Dr. Ukitake ended his long story with a slight cough. It bothered Ichigo just a bit that nobody had consulted him with a fairly big decision like this, but rather than being expelled, he'd take on the challenge. Hell, community service was better than being expelled and having to retake 2nd year.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Really?! You're sure?"

Nod.

"Oh thank you! She'll be delighted to hear that."

"Huh, Ichigo. I don't know about you, but I don't think I ever gave you a choice in this matter," Yoruichi replied, butting into their conversation. "I would've made you say yes either way."

"Well, there goes my freedom of speech." He received a couple chuckles from the two adults. "So let me get this straight. This student just follows me around the school and to my classes, right?"

"Hm… basically yes. However," 'And here comes the crasher,' "you need to learn sign language to communicate with her."

"…What…?" was Ichigo's dumb reply.

"Sign Language. A language system using hand gestures instead of speaking," was Principle Yoruichi's curt reply.

"Mmhm. It's not so bad once you get used to it. I'll help out along with my two assistants, Kiyone and Sentarou." As soon as Dr. Ukitake said those names, two people came out from an office hidden from view, arguing about who was better, to stand next to him.

"Dr. Ukitake said my name first, making ME more important than you, you hairy monster!" said a short blonde-haired girl.

"He said my name with more importance, shorty!" said the male, with facial hair and black spiky hair. It didn't seem to matter to them that the principle or a guest was there listening to their arguments about who was liked better by Dr. Ukitake or not. It also seemed like Dr. Ukitake wasn't planning on stopping their argument either.

"Well, Ichigo, enjoy your week of sign language classes! I've got much paper work to do and it's not getting done while I stand around. Chao~!" Principle Yoruichi gave a quick wave and headed out the door. And then it dawned on Ichigo.

"A WEEK?! You expect me to learn sign language in a week?!"

"Don't you yell at Dr. Ukitake, you feind!!" Both Kiyone and Sentarou seemed to agree on some things at least.

"Now now, this was all the principle's plans. She said that in about a month, the quarter would end and that she wanted my student to get situated before then. So you have about one week before there's only one month in the quarter left."

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"Well then, now that you're all informed, shall we get started with your lessons, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Community Service was going to be a blast this year. Ichigo could tell.

==(~*~)==

A/N: Hope this wasn't too bad. Like I said in the beginning, Flames are welcome. :3 I always love a good critic ^^. Also, if you'd like for me to add specific pairing other than my Ichi x Rukia please say so now. (ie. Uryuu x Hime, etc.) Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter ;3


End file.
